isurv1vorseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Congo
}} | runnerups = Sam | tribes2 = | returnees = Brandon (17) Quanz (19) José (20) Dave (23) Renee (23) Chris (27 & 29) | cast = | previousseason = Faroe Islands | nextseason = Bali }} iSurv1vor — ''' ''The Fire Burns On''' is the sixteenth season of the Online Reality Game ''iSurv1vor This is the first time since that a season introduced sixteen new players. A new twist introduced for this season, USA vs. The World saw contestants divided by their Nationality with American contestants (informally known as Team USA) , competing against Foreign contestants from Canada, The Philippines, Europe & South Africa (informally known as Team World) . The theme of the game was a, "second chance on a first mistake," coining the subtitled, The Fire Burns On. Hidden Immunity Idols are in play with a new development, all sixteen contestants were provided with an Idol in an effort to change-up typical strategy, give everybody a level playing field and the potential on how a tribe vote out their members and recover from early mistakes such as choosing incorrect alliances or poor voting. Once an idol is played that person can no longer earn another but Idols are transferable within their own tribe and expire at the Final Six. Adrian from the foreign Mbochi tribe became the first person ever to hold two Hidden Immunity Idols at the same time by convincing Ian to hand over his Idol as an insurance policy for losing the third Immunity Challenge. The season completed filming in 40 days. iSurv1vor Points, a concept used briefly in earlier seasons returned and is used as in-game currency at an iSurv1vor Auction and/or to decide all tie breaks. Since its reappearance all future seasons have adopted this system substituting points for the local currency until . It was later reintroduced in . This season saw the first time of an all-male final eight. A female variant would not occur until when an all-female final five were in play. Tomas won the game against Sam in a 4-3 vote. A second variation of this twist occurred in . Season 16 was officially announced after the Faroe Islands reunion. Sandy, Britti and Ryan from Faroe Islands were due to take over hosting duties, however after a long series hiatus both planned co-hosts backed. Tucker returned to the series, though Production did not begin until late 2012. This season, contestants used Skype as the primary means of contact instead of AOL Instant Messenger. Hidden Immunity Idols Despite Hidden Immunity Idols being a staple in iSurv1vor, this season each player was handed an Immunity Idol on Day 1. The contestants were informed that there would be no additional idols awarded or bought at auctions and were given the opportunity to play them at one Tribal Council only as well as idols are free to change hands between players in their own tribe. If an entire tribe plays their Idols at the same time, they would all enter a tie-break competition where the loser would leave the game permanently, this rule was implemented to avoid all players exercising them at one point. The season drew much acclaim from Alumni, praising the casting choices, innovative strategy, twists and overall finale. Sandy, the Host of the series believed it to be one in his top five seasons. Sam Burkett, the Runner-Up of the season claims that the season overall was unfair against him despite his impressive challenge performance and near win. Many of the Alumni debunked these allegations and supported the series during casting for & . Within the iSurv1vor community, if/when a contestant is complaining about their position within the game to a certain extent they are known as doing a Burkett. *24 votes did not count due to the Hidden Immunity Idols and there were 62 legitimate votes to eliminate. *The is the first group in the series' history to not have a member of the United States on Day 1. *José was originally casted for iSurv1vor: Peru but had to withdraw, Alyssa was his replacement. *The tribe's first Tribal Council marked the earliest appearance of a tie vote. *The tribe's first Tribal Council marked the earliest appearance of the Hidden Immunity Idol. *The first merged Tribal Council saw six Hidden Immunity Idols played, the most in the series history. *Quanz applied for and was shortlisted before being cut. Category:Seasons Category:Generation III